I Wish I Would Have Told Her
by TrinitiFire
Summary: A Ren and Larry story.Ren dies. But when an angel grants Larry’s wish, he has one month to confess his true love for her before her fate met her again. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

I Wish I would have told her. A Ren and Larry story.  
  
Ren dies. But when an angel grants Larry's wish, he has one month to confess his true love for her before her fate met her again. R&R.  
  
Ren was fast asleep in her bed when her alarm clock went off. It was a normal day just like every other day, But little did Ren know that this would be the last day of her life. She jumped out of bed and put on a blue skirt, and matching top. She felt normal as ever as she ran down stairs to the kitchen she shared with her loving family. Louis was sloppily eating pancakes. Donnie was looking at the sports page in the paper; Eileen Ren's mother was serving Louis and Ren's Father Steve. Ren sat next to her older brother Donnie. Louis made funny noises as her ate his breakfast. Ren felt like making a remark but something stopped her. She just smiled at Louis. Louis was confused. About 15 min's later Ren arrived at Lawrence High school. As Ren walked into the school, she felt as normal as usual she passed her friends and waved to them as she walked to her first class. Just as she was entering English, Larry Beal bumped into her. "Why don't you watch out where you're going Stevens?" Larry said, not in a demanding way but in a questioning way. Yet again Ren almost made a rude remark but for some reason didn't. Larry picked his books up the floor and walked away from Ren. "Bye Larry" Ren said but didn't know why, she was sure she would she Larry again, so why did she say good bye. Ren took a deep breath and entered her English class. She couldn't stop thinking about Larry, she never felt this way before what was wrong with her everything changed inside her at that very second she almost collapsed out of her desk, suddenly she ran out of the room getting closer and closer to her fate as she ran down the empty hallway and out the front door. Running out into the street her eyes almost shut themselves as she was struck by the yellow school bus as she laid on her paved grave her whole life passed before her eyes yet all she could she was Larry all the times they had been so mean to each other, and the one day they were handcuffed together the only time she'd been close to him. Then Ren Stevens shut her eyes and died. The Bus driver franticly ran inside the school, barely breathing trying to explain what happened. Larry overheard as he was running off copies in the main office, he dropped everything and ran out to Ren. He knelt beside her crying and praying that this wasn't true and that it was all a dream. But it was true Ren Steven's was dead. "No" "Please" Larry mumbled. Just as soon as Larry had broken down into an emotional breakdown the ambulance was there and Larry was pushed aside. "She's Gone" One of the men said. "She, cant be dead" Larry buried his face in his hands.  
  
2 days passed. Ren's Funeral.  
  
"We gather her today to bid farewell to a sister, and friend a student. Ren Stevens." The preacher began the ceremony. Larry stood in the back of the church, watching Ren's family and friends crying and hugging each other. He felt out of place, what right did he have to be there, the last thing he had said to her was for her to get out of his way. Larry started to cry again, and then he was angry, angry that she was taken away from everyone and he never told her the way he felt about her. He ran out of the chapel and into the little foyer he sat down on a bench. "Why" he looked above him. "I don't think its your place to ask" Someone said. It was the most beautiful thing Larry had ever seen, clothed in white and glowing. "Who are you?" Larry trembled. "Do you love Ren?" The Angel asked him. "Well, I did?" Larry broke down again. "Well, the question is if you still do" she asked. "Lawrence, God Is going to give you another chance at Love" The angel smiled. Larry couldn't believe this was true. "What do you mean?" Larry asked. "You will have one month to show Ren that you truly love her." The Angel exclaimed. "Ren is now alive, but she has no knowledge of anything that has happened this month". "Thank you" Larry said as the angel disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*` Hey guys Review KKK!!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. March 1st

Hey, sorry bout the spelling and stuff I'll try to work on that. But I'm glad you guys like it so far. = P. On with the story. Oh, and Ren just ran out because it was fate plus she was trying to escape her feelings for Larry.  
  
March 1, Sunday  
  
Larry awoke in a sweat, "Gosh, what a dream" Larry jumped from his bed.  
  
"It wasn't a dream Lawrence" the angel appeared. Larry gasped, "It was true". "Yes" The angel exclaimed. "Now go, and show Ren your true love" The angel smiled. "But how?" Larry ran toward her. "You'll have to find that out yourself" and with that the angel disappeared. "Larry, get ready for school" Larry's mother called from downstairs. Larry got dressed and ran down the stairs and into the car. When he arrived at school it was raining. Ren was waving goodbye to her mom as she walked past Larry into the school. Larry couldn't believe his eyes, he was lured to her. Ren stared at him, with wondering eyes. "He walked past her and into school. Ren shrugged it off and walked over to Ruby.  
  
"Hey" Ren smiled at her friend. "Hey, Ren" Ruby smiled back. "Larry is acting kind of weird" Ren glanced at him he was avoiding looking at her. "You never said a word about Larry unless it was insulting him, Ren are you okay?" Ruby questioned Ren. She was staring at Larry.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Ren" Ruby waved her hand in front of Ren's face. "Oh sorry" Ren glanced back. The bell rang and everyone ran to their first hour classes.  
  
Lunch.  
  
Larry walked outside with his lunch tray. Ren was sitting laughing with Ruby and a few other over achievers. "She's so beautiful" he thought. "Why does she have to die" Larry questioned. "It's her fate" the angel touched Larry's shoulder. "But, she's so young" Larry frowned. "Larry don't argue with Fate" The angel looked stern at him. One of Larry's friends came up behind him. "Who you talking to Man" his friend asked. "Oh, no one" Larry looked at him. "Alright" his friend walked away. Larry sat down at an empty table, Ren glanced back at him but he didn't know it. Ruby caught Ren looking at him.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him." Ruby commented to Ren. "I don't know" Ren shrugged. Larry sat thinking about how he would tell Ren, when he saw Louis walking past him laughing with his blonde haired friend. "That's it" Larry jumped from the table toward Louis.  
  
"Hey Louis, um can I ask you something?" Larry confronted him. "Yeah what's up" Louis looked confused.  
  
"You have to do it yourself Lawrence, no help from anyone else" The angel appeared behind him. "What?" Larry turned to the angel.  
  
"Whoa, Larry you okay?" Louis asked. "Gosh, this is harder than I thought" Larry frowned. Louis started to walk away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Review kkkkk*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
